A Hospital Date
by SniperchickJ
Summary: Steve and Peggy accidentally wind up at the hospital instead of a restaurant for their date.


_THIS IS POST SERUM STEVE. Non powered AU, where Steve is muscled with asthma. Enjoy!_

It had been an exhausting day. Steve collapsed back onto his bed, breathing hard. He'd had classes all morning, and then gone to his job at Starbucks. And in a few minutes, his girlfriend Peggy would be coming to pick him up for their date. Suddenly exhausted, he relaxed, letting allhis muscles loosen. He figured that was normal after a busy day, but when his breathing remained fast and shallow instead of slowing down, he got suspicious. Maybe it was his asthma acting up; he'd just found out this morning that the cough and chest pain was related to asthma. He tried to sit up, but his limbs where sluggish and weak, not responding to his command. _Well this is awkward._ He tried to voice his thoughts out loud, but his mouth wouldn't respond either. That would make calling 911 difficult. He managed to grab his phone and slowly text Peggy.

Steve: Help can't breathe come in

Steve dropped his phone and allowed himself to collapse, floating in a dreamy state of unconscious, but still hearing.

Peggy pulled up outside of Steve's place, and checked her makeup in the car mirror. Usually she had time to check before Steve came out. She finished up and looked to the passenger side, expecting to see him but today he hadn't come. Peggy frowned. Surely he would call her if he cancelled. Then she smacked herself. She wouldn't know even if he had, her phone was on silent. She pulled it out and checked her messages. Suddenly she gasped, yanking the keys out of the ignition and running inside.

Steve lay on the bed, feeling like it was a dream. It felt like hours since he texted Peggy, though rationally he knew it couldn't have been more than 5 minutes. Absently he noted that the imaginary belt around his ribs was getting tighter. The door burst open and Peggy rushed in.  
"Steve? Steve! Whats going on?" She smacked him lightly on his cheek, trying to get him to respond. He pried his eyes open slowly. "Peggy…" He struggled to speak. "Can't…Breathe…Or…Move…"  
She shushed him. "Don't exert yourself darling, just try to hang on, I'm called an ambulance right now."  
He let his eyes fall shut, and his mind to drift. He heard snippets of the conversation, "He can't breathe…don't know…Just...here… Unresponsive...Yes…Thank you."  
Her cool hand was on his cheek. "Hang on, Steve, they're coming." He heard the tremble in her voice and felt terrible. He wished he could open his eyes, or at least reassure her somehow. He heard a rustle of fabric and footsteps and he figured she must be going to open the door. _How nice,_ he thought hazily, _I get to ride in an ambulance_. The paramedics hurried in, carrying black bags. One sat down next to him, and Steve forced his eyes to open.  
"Hey there buddy," The man said, "My name is Sam, and I'm here to help you. Over there is Thor, he's gonna put something on your finger to check your vitals. Can you tell me what happened?" He spoke clearly and slowly.  
Steve just blinked at him, unable to get his mouth to cooperate. Peggy broke in. "He managed to tell me he couldn't breathe or move. Then he passed out."  
Steve wanted to protest, he did NOT faint, that was for girls. But he couldn't. Thor spoke up, "Its not reading him."  
Sam reached over and yanked the thing off. "Lets just go then. We'll do that in the truck."  
He looked back over at Steve. "Okay man, I'm gonna get your shoulders, Thor your feet, and we're gonna lift you up onto the stretcher, okay?"  
They positioned themselves, and on the count of three, they heaved him up and onto the stretcher. They wheeled him out carefully. He had never been more grateful for having an apartment on the first floor. Distantly he could hear the click of Peggy's heels and her frantic voice. Down and out into the street, pulling the blankets over him carefully. He felt the air change when they entered the ambulance.  
Sam climbed up. "Talked with the girlfriend. The patient is not on any medications. She is not aware of any asthmatic conditions. Patient does not have inhaler."  
Dammit, Steve wished he'd been able to tell Peggy that he'd been diagnosed with it that morning. But they were both busy. Steve pushed those thoughts out and tried to get a feel for who was around. Lets see, one person on both sides, and one at the head and foot.  
They attached multiple things to him. After putting something into his nostrils (Steve I'm gonna put something on your face that will make you feel better, okay?), they tried to coax him to respond. The driver spoke up, he guessed, as that person asked whether they were ready to go. "Sure." Sam responded. "Just waiting for the girlfriend."  
"She's already up front," someone pointed out.  
"Great." Sam said. "Lets get a move on then."  
A door opened, then shut. The sirens came on, and the ambulance started moving. After a minute or two, Steve managed to open his eyes, taking a deep breath for what felt like the first time in forever. He felt exhausted, but awake. He waited patiently for the EMT to notice.  
"Ah you're awake!" Sam exclaimed. "How are you feeling? Can you tell me your name and birthday?"  
Steve licked his lips and managed to whisper the answer.  
Sam looked behind Steve, and whoever was behind him confirmed his identity. "The information checks out."  
"Awesome," Sam replied. "Steve, can you do me a favor? I need you to take nice deep breaths. That will help a lot."  
Steve smiled weakly, and concentrated on breathing slowly and deeply.  
"Good job," Sam praised. "I like your breathing."  
Steve looked out the back window, and recognized where they were. They were almost to the hospital. He shut his eyes, maintaining his breathing. The ambulance came to a halt, and they wheeled him into the hospital.  
"Put him in room twelve!" The nurse called. Steve's eyes stayed shut, and they lifted him off the stretcher and onto the hospital bed. Peggy was instantly at his side, taking his hand.  
"Steve? Are you all right?"  
He dragged his eyes back open. "M'fine now Peg. Thanks."  
She sighed with relief. "They say you had an asthma attack."  
Steve hummed. "Not a surprise."  
Exasperated, Peggy asked, "Then why didn't you use your inhaler? I didn't even know you had asthma!"  
Equally exasperated, Steve replied, "Haven't got inhaler. Prescription isn't in yet. Was gonna tell you tonight."  
"Oh." The air left the sails of Peggy's boat of anger.  
"S'okay." Steve promised, squeezing her hand. "Should be in by now."  
The curtains to the room swept back and the doctor walked in, wearing green scrubs.  
"Mr. Rogers, we see you had an asthma attack, and the EMT says you don't have an inhaler. Could you explain why not?" Her voice was gentle.  
"Prescription wasn't ready. Diagnosed just this morning."  
"Well let me have a nurse call the pharmacy, and if its not in we can get you one right here from the hospital pharmacy. Other than that you are free to go." She smiled and left.  
A nurse named Sharon came in a few minutes later bringing the discharge papers. She explained that his inhaler was in, and he could pick it up anytime. Sooner that later, she advised. Peggy thanked her, saying they would not delay.  
Steve sat up and hopped carefully off the hospital bed. He noticed he wasn't wearing shoes.  
"I know." Peggy smiled wryly. "I was in such a hurry I didn't grab you any footwear. But its not a bad day out. Let me call a cab, we'll go home and order take-out from wherever you like."  
"Thanks, Peg." Steve smiled wearily.  
She returned smile and kissed his check. Then she put an arm around his waist and together they walked out of the hospital.

 _All this I wrote from personal experience. I have asthma, and I did go to the hospital in an ambulance because I didn't have my inhaler. All the dialogue was from that experience too. I hope none of you ever go through that, its not as glamorous as it seems. :P_

 _Thanks for reading, comments and favs appreciated!_

 _Signed,_

 _Sniperchick_


End file.
